star_wars_delta_squadfandomcom-20200214-history
Ginger Palacios
The youngest child to the legendary Jedi Master Andres, Ginger was a Jedi and politician who participated in the Galactic Schism alongside Delta Squad and the New Republic. Biography Early Life Ginger was born on the Imperial Star Destroyer Event Horizon, which was a former Allegiance-class Imperial ship that was captured by the New Republic at the end of the Roman Wars. During Bastila's political tour following the Battle of Crescendo, Bastila gave birth during the trip on the star destroyer. Andres arrived just in time for Ginger's birth and from that point on, Andres took absence from the Jedi Order for a while to take care of his newborn child, along with is son John. Ginger and John were very strong in the force once they became toddlers, but they wouldn't embrace their force abilities until years later, towards the end of the Victorian Wars. Becoming A Jedi Apprentice Once Ginger and John became ten years old, Andres had them arrive on Dantooine to train as apprentices at his Jedi academy. Ginger and John were placed under the guidance of Krune, a Shistaven Jedi Master at the academy. During their exercises on Dantooine early on in their training, Ginger's lightsaber dueling skills enhanced since Krune was a battlemaster at the academy. Although her dueling skills were impressive, Ginger was much more interested in focusing her force abilities, so she would often consult with more force centric masters at the academy after her training sessions with Krune and John. Ginger's most promising force ability was telekinesis; being able to lift very heavy objects with relative ease after months of training. Once Ginger became comfortable with her force abilities and skills, she constructed her first lightsaber out of rich metals from her homeworld of Chandrila. The blade was a cyan color, which was slightly lighter compared to her brother's darker blue. Jedi Assignments During Ginger's teen years, the Victorian Wars were beginning to come to a close, but there were still many missions that Andres had his young students perform. Students that were young, like Ginger, were sent across the galaxy to aid in relief efforts from systems that were damaged from the battles between the Empire and the Republic. Civilians would often send transmissions to the Jedi to aid them in finding refuge, fending off Imperials, or supplying food and water. Ginger's first tough mission was a relief effort within Hutt space, where the Hutt clans and criminal organizations were stealing refugee supplies and supplying the Empire with weapons and information regarding Republic outposts and survivors. Ginger and her fellow Jedi students travelled across Hutt space to hunt down Zorga the Hutt, who was leading the local clans to aid the Empire. On Nar Kreeta, Ginger came face to face with Zorga after fighting through one of his cliff face palaces on the planet. Zorga was in possession of a lightsaber himself and two fought a fierce duel within his audience chambers. Zorga was beaten by Ginger in the fight and all further deception and spies within the sector were hunted down and arrested. End of the War